


Caring

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you take everything too serious, you’ll age sooner than you should do. You need to smile more often,” Queen Tara told Ronin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

_Title : Caring_

_Summary : “If you take everything too serious, you’ll age sooner than you should do. You need to smile more often,” Queen Tara told Ronin._

_Characters : Ronin, Queen Tara_

_Disclaimer : Epic wasn’t mine._

_.-.-._

                Ronin was surprised when he saw the most gorgeous creature alive in his garden. “Queen Tara. Did something happen?” he greeted her. He hurriedly entered the garden, helmet on his arm.

                Queen Tara smiled. “Relax, Ronin.” She gracefully waved her hand.

                “I just finished training the soldiers for the last two hours. Surely nothing could have happened while I wasn’t in the Palace.” Ronin spoke fast.

                “I came because I was concerned about you. Oh, please, stop frowning. You look much older,” she replied easily.

                Ronin shook his head, exasperated. Sometimes he thought Queen Tara was too cheerful and carefree for her own good.

                She circled him and stopped right before him. “I see many wrinkles.”

                “I’m not young anymore,” Ronin grumbled.

                “If you take everything too serious, you’ll age sooner than you should do. You need to smile more often,” Queen Tara said. “Wait, I can’t remember the last time you did. It must be long time ago.”

                Ronin massaged his temple. “You really came here to fuss about me, didn’t you? I feel flattered, Your Majesty.”

                The Queen’s smile faltered. “You intensely train the soldiers, take care of Nod, always be the first to arrive in the training ground and the last to leave.”

                “I can’t see why you should be worried about it,” Ronin politely responded. “I do what I should.”

                “When was the last time you did something that’s not duty related? Enjoyed the sun?” she pressed. Ronin opened his mouth and closed it again when he couldn’t find the answer. “Exactly!” Queen Tara exclaimed triumphantly. Her beautiful face beamed. “So, let’s see the moon with everyone tonight.”

                Ronin didn’t see the point in watching the moon. It’d be always there, in the sky. Nothing special. At least not yet. But when his childhood’s love was worried and came to visit him, Ronin thought every effort he had put as the leaf men’s leader was worth it.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
